


Chastised

by killing_kurare



Series: Lavender Brown Kink Fest [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Punishment, Spanking, You've been a bad girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “You enjoy being chastised this way for being a bad person, don't you?"





	

  
[Drabble Cycle: Kinks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1150108.html) \- spanking  
[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- hit

 

 

The sound of a hand connecting with bare skin echoes from the walls of the empty classroom they are in.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you? You’re such a naughty girl.”

“Y-Yes, I am.”

A giggle, followed by another smack. A body shivers on the knees of a girl, white panties resting on pale ankles, the skirt of the school-uniform folded back to expose firm buttocks.

“You enjoy being chastised this way for being a bad person …”

A third smack, even harder. She can feel her skin burn, sure that her flesh is already red. Just the thought of it makes her sex tingle with excitement.

“You enjoy being chastised by a Gryffindor, don’t you, Snake-Girl?”

Pansy raises her butt a little higher, showing how much she does.

“Oooh, not so impatient,” Lavender says with a giggle and pushes her back down. “We’re just at the beginning, pure-blood bitch.”

 


End file.
